


Galway Girl

by RiarkleMedia



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: AAAAAAA, Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/M, galway girl, riarkle af, riley loves an englishman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiarkleMedia/pseuds/RiarkleMedia
Summary: Fanfic based on Ed Sheeran's 'Galway Girl'





	

Farkle was the only one to know why she was always busy lately. Maya was worried but whenever she asked Farkle about it he just waved her off and changed the subject.

Riley had told Farkle because she knew he wouldn’t laugh at her. She knew he would support her no matter what because that’s what he’d promised.

She hadn’t let him come yet. He was desperately waiting for her to alou him to visit her. He would beg and beg but she always refused saying it was too embarrassing. 

He only knew in theory what she was doing but he wasn’t exactly sure why it was embarrassing.

All he knew is that she was working in an Irish bar as a waitress. 

He was really curious and when she finally told him he could come see her during her shift he was so over the moon he wanted to do something special. So he went to the european store down the street and asked the shop assistant for help.

 

Her shift started at 7pm that Friday so he decided he’d join her at 8. He put on his outfit and walked to the bar, hands in his pockets. When he saw the sign all the curiosity he’d been feeling for the past few weeks came rushing back and he started walking faster until he was running.

He went through the door and was surprised. The place didn’t look anything like what he’d imagined.

It was green everywhere and didn’t look like a normal American bar. There was music playing and he looked at the source and saw a sort of stage. There were four people on that stage including Riley. She was dressed in a ridiculous outfit that looked like it was from the 1800s.

She was holding a violin and talking to the man next to her. Her gaze met Farkle and her cheeks flushed immediately. He sat at the table nearest the stage, not looking away from her eyes. He was smiling like an idiot. She laughed and turned to the second man. He nodded and they all adjusted their various instruments. Riley lifted her violin type instrument and started playing.

Farkle was taken aback. He had no idea she knew how to play it or that she was this good. Her bow glided against the strings with such ease and grace she looked like she was made to play.

 

Watching her completely become her fiddle made him freeze. He knew he loved her, he knew he was in love with her, but he had never wanted her more than at this moment. He forgot about the rest of the room, he forgot about the music and he just focused on her.

Before he knew it the song was over and he was clapping and yelling. He stood up as she curtsied. He clapped harder when she walked towards him.

She stopped in front of him and stared at him. He was confused. He frowned and when she started laughing hysterically he started grinned, wondering why she was laughing so hard.

 

She tried catching her breath but she couldn’t she was in fits of laughter. 

“What?”

“Farkle what are you wearing?”she managed to ask

“It’s an irish outfit cause this is an irish bar. What’s wrong with it?”

She held onto his shoulders as she started laughing again. He frowned, smiling at her cuteness, slightly over aware of how close they were.

“Farkle...you’re dressed like an Englishman.” 

She squeezed his arm as she calmed down.

He chuckled, happy to see her in such a good mood. 

Once she’d calmed down she sat him down and went back to work. He watched her go between the table with the grace of an angel. She smiled at him every five minutes, glancing at him every thirty seconds just to check he hadn’t left.

 

When her shift ended she sat next to him and they started talking. She kept calling him her tall English “bloke” and laughing. 

Then for absolutely no reason and with no warning she was kissing him. Of course he kissed her back. 

She melted at his touch. She’d wanted this for so long and seeing how much effort he’d made for her first job out of high school was adorable. She ran her hands through his hair extracting a shiver.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. She stopped though. He raised his eyebrows more shocked that she’d stopped then that she’d kissed him. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and started dragging him to the exit. She waved goodbye to her co-workers and boss.

He was about so say something but she stopped him with another kiss. It was just a peck this time though.

“Let’s go home now.”

He nodded and followed her to their place (they were roomates seeing as Maya and Lucas were living together and they both needed to live somewhere).

 

When they got to their appartment she ran to the radio and put on an irish cd. She started dancing and he smiled. He watched her movements and she noticed. She smirked and pulled him towards her. She stared at him and he stared at her. 

They stayed still for a long time, until she started pulling off her ridiculous dress. He stared agape as she stood in front of him in her underwear and bra. 

She whispered: “I’m in love with an english man” and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around her and said, his voice low: “My Galway Girl”.

 

A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMFG THIS SONG THO DAMN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

What would you think of a Part two based on Shape of you. Tell me what you think. 


End file.
